The present invention relates generally to communication line testing systems and, more specifically, relates to a system having remote access which provides for selective access to, and connection between, testing equipment and any number of communication lines, and which further provides for performance monitoring of selected communication lines.
Digital signal and cross-connect systems for use in telecommunications and, in particular, use of high speed T1, T2, T3, and T4 digital signaling systems is well known. Digital signal cross-connect (DSX) systems provide both permanent and temporary connections and cross-connections for customer premises applications, central offices, and remote sites. A typical configuration of such a digital cross-connect system is shown in FIG. 11A. FIG. 11A shows a configuration of a digital cross-connect system which provides crossconnect and patch capabilities.
A first patch panel 180 is connected to T1 lines, RXD and TXD for T1 signal transmission and reception, at equipment/network location 200. Such equipment may be situated at a source provider (e.g. ATandT) location. A second patch panel 140 is connected to T1 lines, RXD and TXD for T1 signal transmission and reception, at facility location 100. The combination of patch panels 180 and 140 permit signal cross connections from/to the equipment side 200 to/from the facility side 100, respectively. Typically, a test device 300 is located between the patch panels for accessing, monitoring, and testing T1-T4 lines, as is shown in FIG. 11B. Each of the patch panels 180, 140 is externally coupled to the test device 300 through a series of connections (e.g., wire wrap, BNC, etc.), which permits physical access to the T1-T4 transmission lines at the particular patch panel cabinet. However, a number of problems exist with this configuration.
First, the system of FIG. 11B, where patch panels are externally connected to the test device, results in an exceedingly bulky configuration inappropriate for areas where space is at a premium. Second, each patch panel connection must be individually coupled via wire wrapping or through other coupling means (e.g., BNC) to the corresponding test device connection. Such connections are labor intensive and thus quite costly. In addition, testing at the location of the patch panel requires breaking of the communication line connection so that a technician, who must be physically on site at the patch panel, can perform diagnostic testing and evaluation.
Still further, patch panel 180 is generally owned/controlled by the owner of equipment 200. In contrast, patch panel 140 is generally owned by the customer and located at the facility side location 100. Thus, any test access monitoring performed occurs at either the equipment location 200 or at the facility location 100, independently for each of the two patch panels 180 and 140. Consequently, any testing that occurs often requires duplicate testing and insertion of test devices at terminations on both sides of patch panels 180 and 140. This also causes duplication of wire-wrap connections, as well as duplication in terms of performance monitoring and alarm conditions. Consequently, a test system operable to include at least one of the patch panels within its testing apparatus for easing the performance testing and monitoring of high speed digital communication lines without requiring breaking of a circuit connection is highly desirable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a test access system which permits access to, and configuration of, communication lines and test lines for monitoring and testing such lines. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a patching capability that permits a user to manually and directly access communication lines and test lines. A system and method implemented in accordance with the principles of the present invention provides for a reduction in the number of wire wrap connections to the communication lines, while providing full cross-connect and patching capabilities. The system further includes tracer features and performance monitoring for identifying and evaluating cross-connections among communication line circuits, such as T1 circuits, and is operable to connect test devices using the communication lines, and to establish communication links with a remote managing processor. This permits access monitoring and testing of communication lines while minimizing the need to dispatch technicians to a particular site. The system includes means for monitoring the communication lines, switching of test devices among communication lines, and controlling various operational modes associated with the system.